


A Touch Like Fire

by WrittenUnderTheBridge



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Elf Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved, elves are touch-starved, gender neutral reader, i'm a soft-hearted fool, it gets a little steamy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenUnderTheBridge/pseuds/WrittenUnderTheBridge
Summary: After courting Lindir for months, you're craving physical contact. The only problem is every time you try to touch him, Lindir runs away. Your true feelings come out one night and the result is far from what you expect.
Relationships: Lindir (Tolkien)/Reader, Lindir/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	A Touch Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Miranda lol

It had been a while since you and Lindir had started courting. You had been so happy when he’d finally worked up the nerve to tell you how he felt. You had been trying to work up the courage to tell him of your own feelings so it had worked out rather well. Lindir wanted to take things slow which you were more than willing to do, but apparently you hadn’t known just how slow he meant. It had been months and the most physical contact you’d had was the accidental brush of fingers as he handed you a book or a cup of tea. You didn’t want to push him, but you also longed to be closer.

You figured you’d start small. One day while you were walking through the gardens with Lindir, you stepped a little closer so your shoulders brushed. His movement was almost imperceptible, but he did position himself so you weren’t touching anymore. You didn’t let that bother you though. He might not have realized that you were walking so close on purpose. As you walked, admiring the flowers and fountains of the garden, you slowly reached for his hand. You’d hardly managed to slip your fingers into his when he suddenly pulled away with a look of surprise.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve completely forgotten I need to assist Lord Elrond with preparations for the meeting later. I must go. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Oh. Yes, of course,” you answered, smiling up at him. You thought no more of it that day.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when you made your way to the library with two cups in your hands. You were looking forward to surprising Lindir with his favorite tea and you knew he’d be in the library reading.

When you arrived you saw him sitting right where you expected, in his favorite chair with the book propped in his lap. You set his cup of tea down on the table beside him and gave him a quick kiss to the temple, not more than a soft brush of lips. His reaction, though, startled you. He whipped his head around, looking shocked and almost, you thought, a little angry.

“Oh, hello, dear. You startled me,” he said, knowing you’d seen his expression and trying to recover.

“I just brought you a drink. I figured it might be nice since I’m sure you’ll be here for a bit.”

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you. I’m afraid I must be going though. Erestor has asked for my help with tidying up some of the manuscripts. You can have my tea. I don’t think Erestor would be pleased if I brought a beverage so close to his precious documents.” He closed his book and bolted from the room before you could say a word.

“I...already have a tea,” you muttered to yourself as you looked forlornly at the steaming cup abandoned on the table.

* * *

After two failed attempts, you were determined to figure out if these incidents were coincidences or if Lindir was avoiding your touch. You would catch him at a time when you knew he wasn’t busy. You would keep your approach subtle so as not to scare him off. You had to get to the bottom of this. There was precious little you longed for, but closeness with the one you loved was at the top of the list.

That night there was to be music in the Hall of Fire so you accompanied Lindir there after dinner. You always loved hearing him sing but tonight you found yourself unable to focus on the words of the song; you were too caught up in Lindir’s dark eyes which seemed to be fixed on yours. It felt as if he were singing only to you, as if the rest of the hall was empty. Any doubts you had felt earlier melted away. You were certain he wouldn’t avoid you tonight.

Once the music was finished, you were quite tired and were ready to go back to your shared quarters. You looked for Lindir and after a few minutes spotted him talking to Elrond. Hoping he wasn’t going to be pulled away on another errand, you made your way over to them.

“Ah, there you are  _ meleth _ ,” he said, smiling at you. “I was just saying to Lord Elrond that we would be heading home soon.”

“Good,” you said, returning his smile. “I’m exhausted and I’d quite like to rest.”

You both said goodnight to Elrond and then started off home. You were walking over a bridge when you looked out over the valley and stopped. The starlight was shimmering on the waterfalls and rivers of the valley, moonlight creating delicate rainbows in the mist. It was absolutely breathtaking and you unconsciously reached for Lindir’s arm to stop him. Once your hand landed on his arm, he jumped back as if he’d been burned. You quickly forgot about the beauty of the waterfalls, instead being overwhelmed with a fresh sense of despair. He really was avoiding your touch.

Once you were home, you dressed quickly and efficiently for bed and slipped under the covers without a word, practically in danger of falling off the bed you were so close to the edge. You cited that you were quite tired when Lindir asked if everything was okay. He said he was going to read for a bit and headed to the little sitting room, promising to join you soon. You pulled the covers up to your chin and buried your face in the pillow, hoping sleep would find you quickly. You weren’t so lucky it seemed. A half hour later, Lindir joined you in bed as he’d promised, albeit on the opposite side.

‘ _ Nowhere in danger of touching me _ ,’ you thought bitterly.

You lay in the dark, wide awake and listening to Lindir’s breathing evening out. After a while you were fairly certain he was asleep. You looked over at him and your heart clenched painfully; he looked so beautiful when he was asleep, with all his anxieties and troubles gone and the moonlight shining on his skin. You couldn’t help the way you were drawn to him in that moment. With hardly a thought, you rolled over toward him and slipped your arm around him. You were just going to lay by his side when all of a sudden he jolted upright and pushed your arm off.

“What are you doing?” he said, his voice filled with surprise and something that sounded a lot like fear.

You scrambled back at his outburst and rolled back over so your back was to him once more. “Nothing,” you said quietly, not trusting yourself to say much more, knowing your voice would crack if you spoke. Your eyes burned and your vision blurred as tears welled in your eyes. You bit down on your fist to stifle any sounds you might make, but that didn’t stop your body from trembling. After a few minutes of this, you heard Lindir’s quiet voice in the darkness.

“ _ Meleth nín _ ? Are you...are you crying?” he asked, sounding surprisingly upset for someone who’d literally just pushed you away.

“No,” you lied, your voice instantly giving you away. “And don’t call me that unless you mean it.”

“What?” He sounded genuinely shocked. “Of course I mean it!”

You scoffed bitterly as hot tears burned their way down your cheeks. “I wouldn’t know it the way you avoid me.” You knew you were being cruel but right now you didn’t care. “Yes, you must love me a great deal to recoil from me any time I so much as brush against you.”

“I don’t-”

“You flinch away every time as if my touch is poison and meanwhile I am left to suffer because the one I love won’t let me be close to him.” A sob tore it’s way from your throat and you buried your face in the pillow once more. If it were anyone else, you would expect arms to wrap around you in a comforting embrace but no such comfort came. Instead there was only a long silence, the only sound your shaky breaths and quiet crying.

Finally he spoke and you were surprised to find that it sounded like he was crying as well. “I don’t mean to. I don’t  _ want _ to, it’s just…” he seemed to be struggling to find the words. He exhaled shakily. “I haven’t really had a lot of...experience with this. Closeness, I mean.” He paused for a moment. “Touch,” he added quietly.

You turned over to look at him, tears still rolling silently down your cheeks.

“It’s overwhelming, especially when I’m not expecting it. I feel so many things at once that I panic.”

“What kinds of things?” you asked in a whisper.

“Surprise, confusion...want.” Your eyes widened at that. “I know my actions say otherwise, but I want it _so_ _badly_. And that scares me because I’ve never felt desire for anything that strongly before but you…” His brows knit together as he thought for a moment. His warm brown eyes flicked to yours. “You make me want that above all else.”

“You could have it, you know. It’s what I want too,” you said, feeling a little relieved that he didn’t find you repulsive but concerned that he hadn’t told you how he was feeling.

“I was afraid to tell you because how could I explain my feelings to you if I hardly understood them myself?” He ducked his head as if even this was too much to say. “But now I realize that was foolish. I’ve hurt you so deeply,  _ meleth _ , and I’m so sorry.”

Your eyes were closed against the fresh wave of tears you could feel coming as you nodded. Fingers, trembling but warm, brushed your cheek and you gasped, leaning into the touch and bringing your hand to cover his own.Your eyes met but you could hardly keep them open as Lindir brushed a tear from your cheek with his thumb. After months of craving his touch and receiving nothing, it just felt too  _ good _ . You reached out for him, desperate, and he wasted no time in pulling you into his arms. For a moment it felt as though your heart had stopped and you couldn’t breathe. You buried your face in the side of his neck, breathing him in and feeling almost dizzy with relief. His grip on you was so solid, like he was afraid you’d slip from his grasp if he didn’t hold on.

A laugh bubbled up in your chest as you held each other. You ran your fingers through his hair and watched with fascination at the way he practically melted at your touch. It was so different from his earlier reactions. You much preferred when he let himself feel his feelings instead of keeping everything bottled up. Absentmindedly, you pressed a soft kiss beneath his ear. He pulled back with wide eyes and for a fraction of a second you were worried you’d gone too far. That fear was quickly assuaged by Lindir’s mouth claiming your own in a kiss that had you reeling. His mouth was so warm against your own and he tasted faintly of mint and vanilla. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you happily let him in, tangling your fingers in his hair to keep him close although now he didn't seem to want to  _ stop  _ touching you. His arms tightened around your waist and you put your weight into rolling over so you straddled his narrow hips, leaning down to kiss your way down his jaw until you reached his sensitive ear, nipping the lobe softly. He gasped sharply but it quickly turned into a soft moan as you traced the shell of his ear with your tongue.

“ _ Meleth _ ,” he said breathlessly. You continued your path down his neck. “ _ Meleth nín _ ,” he said, more firmly this time. You sat up and looked down at him. His pupils were blown wide, the usual warm brown of his eyes now just a thin ring. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were kiss-bruised and he was breathing raggedly. He looked absolutely stunning.

“Can we just-” he panted. “Can we slow down? This is...I love this but it's a little overwhelming.”

“Oh. Of course,” you said, rolling off of him and curling up into his side with your head on his chest. You lay there for a moment before a smile crept over your lips. “Your heart is racing.” You laid your hand over his heart, feeling it beat beneath your fingers.

“That’s what you do to me,” he said, his tone sincere. “Among other things.”

You giggled, closing your eyes as he placed his hand over your own. His other arm wrapped around your shoulders and he turned his head to kiss your forehead softly.

“ _ Gi melin _ , my dear,” he whispered as you both settled in for sleep.

“I love you too, Lindir,” you said, already feeling the weight of sleep pulling you under. For the first time you fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the one you loved, safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Meleth - love  
> Meleth nín - my love  
> Gi melin - I love you


End file.
